


Sweet as Cotton Candy

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming Bites, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Smut, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: I am REALLY missing Gabriel and needed something to cure my sweet tooth.





	Sweet as Cotton Candy

_Heats suck. Betas suck. Alphas **really** suck._

  
The aggression of your thoughts did nothing to alleviate the cramps that warned of your oncoming heat. And it didn't help any that three tantalizing alphas were wandering outside your door in the bunker hallway right now. They all smelled _so fucking good_. Dean was like that fresh car smell mixed with an apple pie just pulled out of the oven while Sam's scent was like the pages of a well-loved book and the forest floor covered in pine needles and crunchy leaves. Then there was _Gabriel_. He was like the love child of a bakery and a candy store. All mouth-watering and tempting but oh so bad for you in _all_ the right ways. You could hear them too, talking amongst themselves and probably wondering what the hell to do with you.

  
See, you weren't like most Omegas. You weren't submissive by any means and many mistook you for an Alpha because of your bullheadedness and aggressive side.   
Of course, the Winchesters and Gabriel could see right through that bull shit. Sam and Dean stayed out of your way, but Gabriel called you out within the first five minutes of you meeting him.

  
_"You smell as sweet as cotton candy, sugar. I know you're not an Alpha."_

  
And he'd been stuck to your ass ever since. As much as it killed you, you denied him and yourself. He could help with your heats but you didn't want to accept him when you were out of your mind with lust. You didn't want to tie yourself down to a millennia-old being that would possibly regret it later on. So, for now, you suffered through it.

  
There was a knock on the door, and you could tell by the way it sounded that it was Sam. He poked his head in a moment later, hazel eyes growing wide when he inhales deeply.

  
"We're heading out for a hunt. Do you... do you need anything?"

  
It was so tempting to pull Sam in here and ravage him. The gentle giant was the right amount of dominant and lover. But, he and Dean were both too much like brothers for your taste.

  
"I'll be okay, Sam. Just going to stay in here and keep myself occupied."

  
He clears his throat, his Alpha side obviously being affected by the smells you were letting off.

  
"Okay. Gabriel volunteered to stay behind so you weren't by yourself."

  
He raised a brow and you openly gnashed your teeth as a rough cramp tore through you.

  
"Great."

  
Sam closes the door and you throw yourself back onto the pillows with one covering your face so you can scream into it. Your body wasn't calling for a knot at the moment, so you took the moment of peace to strip and curl yourself up in a ball in the middle of your bed for a nap before you can't sleep.

  
Gabriel paced outside your door, arguing with himself about barging in there and making you see some sense or leaving you be and letting you make your own decisions. It became more difficult the longer he hung around because he could hear your whimpers and smell you. Cotton Candy and fresh mountain air. It was an intoxicating scent and all Gabriel wanted to do is take a big ol bite of you and never let you go. But, you were proving difficult to catch. Something drew you to him, but you resisted.

  
~*~

  
Sweat soaked your brow when you woke up, and you could feel that it'd only be a matter of time before you were completely incapable of having any coherent thoughts or control over your actions.

  
Painstakingly, you dressed yourself and snuck out, grabbing one of Sam's shirts on the way to mask some of your scent. You chose the car he'd been driving when Dean wouldn't let him take Baby and prayed it would be enough to keep you safe until you got what you needed. Food and water were the only things on your mind as you drove to the tiny store located a few miles away from the bunker. Luckily, you didn't have to go all the way into town because of the convenience store. But, that didn't mean you were going to be completely safe, even if the store owner was a Beta.

  
His vehicle and one more were the only ones in the parking lot so you decided to take the chance and pull in. Hector greeted you warmly with a slightly squinted look when you walked in but said nothing. Out loud, at least. With a barely noticeable dip of his head in the direction of the back corner of the store, he pointed out the three Alpha's lurking around and scouring the beer section. They heard the door jingle and all three poked their heads up above the shelves, grinning when they see you. The hairs on the back of your neck stand up, but you keep your head raised and grab the things that you need as quickly as you can. Sam's Alpha scent covering yours seemed to work until the fan turned in your direction and blew it in theirs. Multicolored irises were soon swallowed up until there was almost nothing but black and it took everything in you not to take off like a bat out of Hell without buying anything.

  
"Mmmm," one of them purrs. "Omega. In heat."

  
Yep. Time to get the fuck out.

  
Hector scanned everything with a speed you wouldn't have believed if you wouldn't have been there and then you were out the door, heading to your car. Before you could even put your purchases inside, you were pushed up against it. A touch that was definitely not Sam, Dean or Gabriel's held you there, and a scruffy face scraped the skin on your neck.

  
"Don't you smell sweet?"

  
Fight or flight mode kicked in, and you chose fight first, throwing your head back into your attackers. After hearing the satisfying crunch and you were released, flight mode was next and you bolted into the trees between the store and the bunker. The Alphas gave chase, and you could only hope and pray that you made it back to the bunker in time as you crashed into branches, bushes, and trees trying to escape them.

  
~*~

  
Gabriel wandered through the hallways, curious about why it was so quiet. He'd been around for a few of your heats and knew you were not the quiet or the shy type when it came to pleasing yourself. Something was wrong... he could feel it. Then, your prayer, not directly to him but a prayer nonetheless, came through and he was in Warrior of Heaven mode. Enormous golden wings carried him out of the bunker and to you, landing right behind the trio of Alpha's as they cornered you against a tree. The idiots whirled around, ready to attack, but they were no match for the furious archangel. With a snap of his fingers, all three were whisked away and sent to each of their own personal Hell on Earth. If you thought they were screwed, well... that was nothing compared to the deep shit you were in with Gabriel.

  
Golden eyes flashed dangerously, and the shadows of his wings flickered, clearly agitated.

  
"What were you _thinking_?!" The Alpha tone mixed with Archangel dominance had you quivering at the knees, slick soaking your panties and whimpering. It instantly had his cock hard, but he wasn't done with you yet. "Why didn't you ask me?! You put your life at risk for something that I could have done for you. _Safely_ , mind you and at. The. _BUNKER_!"

  
Your body couldn't hold back anymore, and you collapsed, clutching at your abdomen. You looked up pleadingly at Gabriel. There were no words needed because Gabriel sensed what you were asking and scooped you up in his arms, flying the two of you back.

 

It hit you as soon as you were back in your room of how much you needed the archangel. But does he return the same feeling?

  
Sweat soaked your skin and drenched your hair, making you feel like you'd taken a shower. Your clothes became too heavy and constricting, so without even thinking, you started to strip. Gabriel's throat closed up on him as each piece of clothing removed exposed your bare skin. The gold in his eyes became a small ring around the blackness of his pupil. His Alpha scent washed over you, simultaneously making your cramps better and worse. Your aching cunt needed a knot, and there was none other than Gabriel that could do the job.

  
"Gabriel," you whined, writhing around on the bed. "I need you."

  
His heart clenched, knowing that you were only saying that because of your heat.

  
"Sugar, you're not in your right mind."

  
"Gabriel, _please_. I know what I'm saying. I want you. I've only ever wanted you. Gabe. _Alpha_. Please."

  
"This isn't how I wanted the first time to be with you."

  
More slick poured out of your body as the next cramp hit, and you bared your teeth before biting into the pillow to keep from crying out. Gabriel sighs, runs his hand down his face and snaps his fingers, stripping instantly. He climbs into the bed behind you, curling himself against your back.

  
"Sweet Pea, you have to be _one hundred percent_ ready for this. Once we do this, I'm committed. There's no turning back. I can't... I can't do the friends with benefits thing with... with you. Not you, cupcake. I've wanted this for too long."

  
You roll over to face him, and tilt your head, exposing your throat while reaching down and grasping his swollen cock.

  
"It's always been you, Gabriel."

  
The last of his will dissipated, and he leaned forward, closing the distance between your lips. He purrs, the Alpha in him sending soothing noises to your Omega, as soon as your mouth touches his. A hand sneaks around your knee and hikes it up and over his hip, placing his cock perfectly between your folds. You grind against him, panting and moaning into his mouth as you go hurtling into your first orgasm. Gabriel chuckles as he feels your slick running over his cock.

  
"Oh, baby, I hope you're not done. Because I am nowhere near finished with you." He rolls the two of you over, putting himself on top and grins down at you. "I like this view."

  
You roll your eyes but let out a tiny giggle. Gabriel lowers his head, and slides his mouth across yours, teasing your bottom lip with his tongue. Opening your lips, you let him in and shudder in delight at the taste that is completely Gabriel. So, so sweet. He growled and began a fight for dominance with your tongue, quickly winning. A teasing hand makes its way down your body to between your legs, immediately finding your clit and rubbing it with a thumb. You become needier and rock your hips against his touch.

  
"What do you need, cupcake?"

  
"More. I need more."

  
"Like this?"

  
He plunges two fingers into your core, crooking them and hitting your g-spot with ease. Gabriel moves from your mouth to a breast, suckling on a nipple until he was satisfied and moved to the other one. Your core clenched around his fingers as you came again. He brings his hand up and licks his fingers clean, sending you a wink while doing so. The sight of him thoroughly enjoying yourself was too much, so you lifted your hips, wrapped your legs around his back and guided him into you. His eyes flashed brightly as he sank into your wet heat, and clenched his jaw to hold himself back from losing complete control. You kissed his throat, his jaw and his lips until he opened his eyes and then cupped his face in your hands, staring into those gorgeous golden orbs.

  
"I've imagined this thousands of times but never did I think it would feel this good."

  
"It's about to feel a lot better."

  
He pulls out and slams back in, and the Omega in you purred happily at the dominance. Your bodies moved together as one, taking and giving from each other. You wanted to be claimed by the archangel; wanted to feel his teeth sink into your neck where it'll leave a permanent mark and feel his knot catch inside of you, letting every other Alpha out there know that you were his and he was yours.

 

Gabriel threw an arm around your back and flipped the two of you around so you were on top, pushing his cock deeper inside of you. Without skipping a beat, Gabriel started thrusting up as you came down on his cock, riding him as if your life depended on it. He held onto your hips, squeezing them hard enough you could feel bruises forming. You came with a scream when he lifted his knees behind your back and fucked into you with a fervor, making you have to brace yourself with your hands on his chest.

  
"Not done with you yet, baby doll."

  
You were torn between wanting to tap out or challenging him to do his worst. He smirked and pulled you off his cock long enough to sit on his knees, turn you so your back is to his chest and lower you down on him once more. His lips trailed across your shoulders and the back of your neck as he fucked you senseless, occasionally nipping wherever he desired. One hand teased and played with a nipple while the other snaked it's way to your clit, working in quick, tight little circles until you came all over again, screaming his name.

  
Leaning your head back so you could look at him, you begged for him to claim you. He was close; his thrusting became erratic, his breathing ragged and his knot beginning to swell and catch with every movement. With a final shove of his hips, his knot locked inside you and his seed coated your womb.

  
He blinked once as if to ask if you were sure, so you tilted your head and exposed your glands to him, cumming one more time when his teeth broke your skin, leaving a permanent mark. A tiny drop of blood escaped your wound, but Gabriel quickly healed it; a fresh pink scar in its place. Moving carefully, Gabriel layed the two of you down and pulled a blanket out of thin air, covering you both. Sated and satisfied, you were pulled into sleep, but not before you heard Gabriel's last words.

  
"Get some rest, sugar 'cause I'm only getting started."

**Author's Note:**

> I am REALLY missing Gabriel and needed something to cure my sweet tooth.


End file.
